WikiEdit/Templates
=Why are templates useful?= A template is a setup where the editor fills in certain information, and then the template automatically generates this information in the right format. Templates are used for the type of pages that have a lot of entries, for example quests, discoveries, trade goods, recipe books, etc. For a guide, which is mostly text with a few images and tables, this is not necessary. For these repeating type of pages, a template is very helpful, because a lot of difficult formatting and layout doesn't have to be repeated on each page. It also makes adding information much simpler and faster, and every page has the same setup, which makes the wiki look cleaner. An example of a template for ships: =Templates= If you are editting many pages using the same template, it can be helpful to create a Notepad, available on most computers, to save your template. When you need the template, simply open it up in Notepad, then copy & paste it to the wikipage. NB: Not all the templates are shown here and you might want a template that doesn't exist yet, for example one for landing points. You can ask me to make one or point you in the right direction. NB: There might be some old templates floating around on the wikia. The ones here are the latest, and should preferably be used! Items Main page: Template:ItemInfo The most common of entries and used to add information about player equipment, consumables, vigour food, Furniture, Job Endorsements and more. In this template you can write how the item is acquired. You can also name the related recipe books to either create this item or the recipes that require this item. Item template: } |imgsz= } |type= |item= |gender= |stacks= |ports= |price= |dura= |specialize= |1= |attack= |forma= |disg= |def= |job= |fx= |skill1= |1= |skill2= |2= |skill3= |3= |fame= |reqrank= |reqtitle= |weapcat= |nfo= |desc= |dfx= |addnfo= |aqs= |TimePeriod = |noto = |relbook1= |relbook2= |relbook3= |relbook4= |relbook5= |relbook6= |relbook7= |relbook8= |relbook9= |relbook10= }} Trade Good Main page: Template:TGnfo Template to show the information on a trade good and where you can buy it and in which recipes it appears. Will be updated in the future! Trade good template: } |name= } |imgsz= } |type= |item= |specialty= |nfo= |aqs= |buy= }|Buying|price= }|City|price|rate|invest|eco|period}} }|City|price|rate|invest|eco|period}} }} |sell= }} |toMake= Not used |madeFrom= Not used |relbook1= |relbook2= |relbook3= |relbook4= |relbook5= |relbook6= |relbook7= |relbook8= |relbook9= |relbook10= }} Recipe Books Main page: Template:BookInfo Template to show the recipe book and the recipes that it contains. Recipe book template: } |bookname= Book name |price= 9,999 |skillreq= skill required. |lv= } |desc= Book description. |aqs= Craftmans: city, city, |recipe1= Recipe_name?; lv=#; nfo=recipe_info?; ingredients=item1\#,item2\#,item3\#; product1=item1\#~#; product2=item2\#~#; |recipe2= |recipe3= |recipe4= |recipe5= |recipe6= |recipe7= |recipe8= |recipe9= |recipe10= |recipe11= |recipe12= |recipe13= |recipe14= |recipe15= |recipe16= |recipe17= |recipe18= |recipe19= |recipe20= |recipe21= }} NPC production Main page: Template:NPCprod Missing info, see as an example: NPC Productions/Advance/Cooking NPC production template example: } |recipe= Broad bean soup\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\4 |cost= 400;5;18 |nfo= A dish of stewed broad beans and pork. |ingredients= Broad Beans\1,Pork\1 |product= Fava bean soup }} Land Area Main page: Template:LandInfo Land Area template example: |collect = |procure = |newmap = map1 / map2 / map3 |npc = |map1 = |map2 = |map3 = |map4 = |map5 = |map6 = etc, up to 30 }} Quest Main page: Template:QuestData Template used to create a format for quests. Using this template also means that the quest is automatically shown here Quests/Mediator Quests and Chrono. Quest template: |details = |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = type / header / location / contact / details / skill required / rank / item required / quantity / other |step2 = |step3 = |step4 = |step5 = |step6 = |step7 = |step8 = |step9 = |step10 = |stepfinal = header / area / location / details / other |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit / 2 |item2 = / |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes = |preQ1 = (map or quest) / name / skill1 / rank / skill2 / rank / skill3 / rank / discovery |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 = (map or quest) / name / skill1 / rank / skill2 / rank / skill3 / rank / discovery |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = name / adjust size (px) |seaarea = }} Example of efficient quest template: |details = |step1 = / |step2 = / |step3 = / |step4 = / |step5 = / |step6 = / |step7 = / |step8 = / |step9 = / |stepfinal = |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = }} Discovery Main page: Template:DiscoveryInfo Simple template to organise your discovery information. In aqs refer to the quest, archive map or other source that leads to this requirement. Discovery template: } |type = |name = |nfo = |exp= / |aqs = [[]] }} Archive Map Main page: Template:MapInfo Template to add map info to your entry. Currently allows for 20 maps with the same name. For each map, you can add the info where you can find the map, where it leads to and what the requirements are. For an example of a map with more than 20 entries, see:Unfinished Map NB: Still needs to be update for maps with the same name but different research skills, e.g. two maps one Archaeology and one Appraisal. Map template: } |1= } |map= |name= |mapnfo1= port= ; area= ; nfo= ; skillreq= ; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo1acqr= &# 10; |mapnfo2= |mapnfo2acqr= |mapnfo3= |mapnfo3acqr= |mapnfo4= |mapnfo4acqr= |mapnfo5= |mapnfo5acqr= |mapnfo6= |mapnfo6acqr= |mapnfo7= |mapnfo7acqr= |mapnfo8= |mapnfo8acqr= |mapnfo9= |mapnfo9acqr= |mapnfo10= |mapnfo10acqr= |mapnfo11= |mapnfo11acqr= |mapnfo12= |mapnfo12acqr= |mapnfo13= |mapnfo13acqr= |mapnfo14= |mapnfo14acqr= |mapnfo15= |mapnfo15acqr= |mapnfo16= |mapnfo16acqr= |mapnfo17= |mapnfo17acqr= |mapnfo18= |mapnfo18acqr= |mapnfo19= |mapnfo19acqr= |mapnfo20= |mapnfo20acqr= |mapnfo21= |mapnfo21acqr= |mapnfo22= |mapnfo22acqr= |mapnfo23= |mapnfo23acqr= |mapnfo24= |mapnfo24acqr= |mapnfo25= |mapnfo25acqr= |mapnfo26= |mapnfo26acqr= |mapnfo27= |mapnfo27acqr= |mapnfo28= |mapnfo28acqr= |mapnfo29= |mapnfo29acqr= |mapnfo30= |mapnfo30acqr= }} Example of efficient map template: } |1= } |map= |name= |mapnfo1= port= ; area= ; nfo= ; skillreq= ; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo1acqr= &# 10; }} Skill Main page: Template:SkillInfo Shows the info of this skill. You can add additional information on the NPC that teaches the skill, which jobs favour it, aides and equipment that provide a boost. Put this information between NPC, job, aide and equipment info. Skill template: }|imgsz= } |skill= |cost= |desc= |vigour= |maxrank= |lvreq= -/-/- |skillreq= |addnfo= }} Training |} Jobs Aides Equipment Jobs Main page: Template:JobsInfo Template used to show job info with their expert and favoured skills. Job template: Aides Main page: Template:AidesInfo Formats information on aides, where to find the aide and what skill he or she has. NB: The new battle skills that aides gained in the last updates still have to added. Aide skills use the SkillInfo template Aide template: } |name= |gender= |imgext= |nationality= |job= |aqs= |addnfo= |skills= skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; skill\-\-\-\traitlv; }} Example of aide skill: }|imgsz= } |class= Store Keeper |skill= Fire Prevention |desc=Take precautions against fire. }} Aides NPC Main page: Template:NPCInfo NPC's like named characters and guild masters have the function of teaching skills and at famous NPC's you can report your discoveries. In this template you can store this information. This can later then be used at pages like these: St. Petersburg/NPC NPC template: Ship Main page: Template:ShipData This template can be used to write down information on a ship. Preferably you also add the image of the ship to the wiki, and this will be automatically added. NB: For adding ship skills, some armaments have names that are duplicates, currently Galley and Workshop. On the wiki these items are called Galley (armament) and Workshop (armament). For all the Free Style parts, see FS Parts. Ship template: Shipyard Main page: Template:ShipSYData and Template:ShipFS These two templates are used to create entries for the shipyard page of towns. The first template is used for those ships that are sold, while the second is for ships that are made using Free Style. An example of how the shipyard page will look like: Stockholm/Shipyard Exampe code for shipyards: Shipyard Master Buy/Build Ship Free Style Ship Template for ships sold at the shipyard: Template for ships made using Free Style: Ship Equipment The equipment of ships also have their own templates. However, these can be outdated and be missing functions. Alternatively, you can always use the Template:ItemInfo to store information. Sails Not available. Use Template:ItemInfo instead. Armour Main page: Template:ArmourInfo Use this template to add info on ship cannons. However, the ItemInfo template works just as well, but doesn't allow you to add the normal, simple, light, weathered, hardened and trained options to one single page. This has both advantages, because everything is one page, and disadvantages, because it is more rigid than the ItemInfo version. Will be updated in the future! Armour template: } |imgsz= } |armourtype= |addnfo= |Normal= price= 9,999; dura= 999; armour= +-?; shipspeed= +-?; aqs= City; |Simple= price= ; dura= ; armour= ; shipspeed= ; aqs= ; |Light= price= ; dura= ; armour= ; shipspeed= ; aqs= ; |Weathered= price= ; dura= ; armour= ; shipspeed= ; aqs= ; |Hardened= price= ; dura= ; armour= ; shipspeed= ; aqs= ; |Trained= price= ; dura= ; armour= ; shipspeed= ; aqs= ; |relbook1= |relbook2= |relbook3= |relbook4= |relbook5= }} Cannon Main page: Template:CannonInfo Use this template to add info on ship cannons. However, the ItemInfo template works just as well, but doesn't allow you to add the number of cannon ports to one single page. This has both advantages, because everything is one page, and disadvantages, because it is more rigid than the ItemInfo version. Will be updated in the future! Cannon template: } |addnfo1= } |chamber=Broadside/Bow/Stern |cannonname=Cannon name |dura=00 |bullet=Normal |piercing=00 |range=000 |speed=0 |burst=0 |reload=0 |desc=cannon description. |port2= price= 2,999; aqs= city2a,city2b,city2c; |port4= |port6= |port8= |port10= |port12= |port14= |port16= |port18= |port20= |relbook1= |relbook2= |relbook3= |relbook4= |relbook5= }} Special Equipment Main page: Template:SpecialEQnfo Use this template to add info on ship special equipment. However, the ItemInfo template works just as well, but doesn't allow you to add the normal, small, medium and large options to one single page. This has both advantages, because everything is one page, and disadvantages, because it is more rigid than the ItemInfo version. Will be updated in the future! Special Equipment template: } |item= |desc= |dfx= |addnfo= |Normal= price= 9,999; dura= 999; ram/aboard/melee/hsail/vsail= +-?; aqs= City; |Small= price= ; dura= ; ram/aboard/melee/hsail/vsail= ; aqs= ; |Medium= price= ; dura= ; ram/aboard/melee/hsail/vsail= ; aqs= ; |Large= price= ; dura= ; ram/aboard/melee/hsail/vsail= ; aqs= ; |Huge= price= ; dura= ; ram/aboard/melee/hsail/vsail= ; aqs= ; |relbook1= |relbook2= |relbook3= |relbook4= |relbook5= |relbook6= |relbook7= |relbook8= |relbook9= |relbook10= }} Crest Main page: Template:CrestInfo Use this template to add info on ship crests. However, the ItemInfo template works just as well, or even better. Crest template: } |crestname= |nfo= |price= |aqs= }}